


The Secret Garden

by SpiralCreator



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Master/Servant, Touching, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralCreator/pseuds/SpiralCreator
Summary: After an unfortunate tragedy, Shizuo is forced to accept a job that involves caring for and protecting a wealthy, but unhealthy brat. Izaya, despite being ill and spoiled, decides to have a bit of fun with his new servant.





	The Secret Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed and stuff. Sorry. I need to work on the other stories, I know.

“You’d do well to alter your unpleasant countenance, Heiwajima. You’re a very fortunate boy.”

Fortunate? Not how he would describe himself currently. Certainly not after all that had happened. On any other day, Shizuo would not hesitate to raise his voice in response to the lady’s poor choice of words. She proved to be insensitive and haughty, but she was also Shizuo’s last chance at survival. Or rather, at his brother’s survival. 

The carriage they were currently riding in rode over some sort of rock, causing it to bump and shift the passengers within it. The woman mumbled out some sort pompous phrase, but Shizuo simply sighed, not really noticing the motion. Not caring for her words, he looked at his hands to distract himself.

“I don’t just offer such positions to any boy I find on the street, I shall have you know. My parents and husband always told me that I was too kind… always helping others. Look at me, with an orphan, giving him shelter and a well-paying job…”

They - his hands - were still marked with scratches from the recent event. A bandage on his left, to cover the gash that came from attempting to stop a piece of the roof that was falling over him and his brother.

“…despite the grunge and lack of manners. When did my standards become so low? I am the Natsu Orihara…”

Some burns more noticeable on his right hand from pushing through objects and obstacles that were lit on fire. He had a feeling they would scar, but it was nothing in comparison to the condition his brother was in.

“Oh, we’re almost there. Finally back to the country side. As much as I adore the city, the fresh air and solitude that our nature-filled residence provides is simply wonderful. You are very fortunate to be joining me indeed.”

She adjusted her elegant black dress - smoothing out any fold and making sure the buttons were still fastened - while clearing her throat, her cane never leaving her hand. Finally turning to see if Shizuo was paying attention, she cleared her throat again.

“Ahem, have you been listening to any of what I have been saying, young man?”

Shizuo removed his gaze from his hands before offering her a weak smile. “Yes, ma’am. I’m grateful for the opportunity.” Someone needed to pay for his brother’s hospital bills after all.

* * *

“Step lively now. You need to get cleaned up and learn the schedule which you are to adhere to every day without fail. Your days will start very early. Never eat before the rest of us have, that is just common courtesy. Then you will see to Master Orihara, junior. Anything he needs, you will provide to him. You are to be at his beck and call. Have him finish his breakfast, help him get dressed, and assist him in getting to the tutoring room. There, I-” she placed a hand on her chest in pride, “-will instruct him for the next couple of hours. Afterwards, he will have free time. You will not. You will see to it that he has every book and every blanket he may need. Lunch comes next. Simply pick up his food from the kitchen. Do not let the cooks distract you; they are terrible company, always-” she mumbled what Shizuo assumed were ‘high-class insults’ before continuing, “-in any case, you will serve it to the master and never leave his side at any other time. Sometimes his sisters may come to visit, but make sure you send them out if he does not want the company. Classes resume until dinner and then you are free.”

It seemed simple enough. Shizuo was sure he could handle that much. Only, she never delineated at what times he could eat and bathe. With a shrug, he continued to follow her into what appeared to be a bedroom. It was desolate and rather dusty. He assumed this is where he would be staying.

“And this is where you will be staying,” she affirmed his mental surmise. “Rather… quaint, but it’ll do. Clean it up, as well as yourself and you can ask the chefs for some leftovers after we have dinner. I need to adjust some things and oh, my. I am behind schedule.” She checked her pocket watch before snapping it closed and looking at Shizuo with her default stern expression. “Do as you’re told and stay out of trouble. You can become acquainted with Master Orihara, junior tomorrow morning when you bring him his breakfast. The kitchen is on the lowest level whereas your new proprietor is on the highest. Room 613. Do not forget and do not be late. 6:00 AM. Address him however he pleases; I will let him know of your presence now. Mind your manners and for heaven’s sake, make sure to smile.”

She brushed off her black gown before exiting the room, unnecessarily rushing. Shizuo closed the door after her, wanting a bit of privacy. Alone with his thoughts, Shizuo could not help but let his mind wander back to what happened a week ago. _The screams, the flames, the pain-_

Shaking his head to rid of the thought, he began organizing the room. With him, he had a couple of belongings that survived the destruction of his home. Placing them carefully on the nightstand provided, he reminded himself to focus. Shizuo needed to do his job well or he would never afford to care for his brother. He had lost enough family members already.

But even his firm conviction could not stop the nightmares that tormented him throughout the night.

* * *

6:10 AM? No, that could not be right. The clock had to be incorrect. Shizuo could not be late on the first day. That would leave a bad impression on the family and he was easily replaceable, being unskilled and young… Shizuo shook his head, his hair being clean from the bath he took yesterday in the sizable tub located in the bathroom connected to his new room, and put on the uniform provided in the closet. Whether it was supposed to be a butler’s or a bartender’s, he was unsure, but he could only hope that he put it on correctly. Quickly exiting his room, he rushed up the stairs before remembering he had to pick up the breakfast first. Skipping five steps at a time, Shizuo finally managed to arrive at the kitchen which was just as opulent as every other room in the estate. He never really had time to admire the decor or structure, too distracted by his memories.

“Heh, already tardy by thirteen minutes. Here’s the food,” what Shizuo presumed was a chef pointed out. Shizuo took ahold of the tray, ready to rush back upstairs before noticing there was soup and an assortment of fruits which would not do well being carried at high speeds. “Good luck with that,” the old chef chuckled somewhat sadistically.

After an arduous four minutes and two spilled raspberries, Shizuo finally arrived at the room. An embarrassing seventeen minutes late, Shizuo carefully pushed open the door, met with a room five times the size of his own. The estate was constituted mainly of dark colors, but this room was nearly pitch black. Shizuo stepped in with the intent to open the curtains.

“Leave it on the counter.”

The voice made him stop. Master Orihara, junior sounded rather… young. The voice was weak but distinctly authoritative. Almost pleasant if it was not laced with indifference and spite. Did he not want to meet Shizuo? Was he too elite to care about another one of the manor’s servants? Shizuo was about to as he was told before remembering Natsu Orihara’s instruction. _Have him finish his breakfast, help him get dressed, and assist him in getting to the tutoring room._

“Ah, actually I was told to-”

“Watch me eat, help me with mundane tasks such as getting dressed, and escort me to my tutoring sessions? That will not be necessary. Your work is done; you can go,” he dismissed Shizuo lackadaisically.

Shizuo blinked in surprise to his rudeness, petulance, and commanding attitude. For someone so wealthy, surely he must have been taught better manners. _Anything he needs, you will provide to him._ Shizuo was almost about to do as instructed before making out a figure on the counter. The darkness made it difficult to discern, but Shizuo touched it as it came into focus. Another food tray? None of the contents on it appeared to be touched. Shizuo glanced over at the male still on his bed, but it was useless as he was not able to make out anything in the black atmosphere.

“I’m going to open the curtains,” Shizuo notified before walking over to the large wall.

“Don’t,” the brat (as Shizuo so affectionately refers to him now) snapped. “The sun is bad for me, you imbecile. I already dismissed you, so now I am commanding that you take your leave.”

Shizuo tsked before opening the first curtain despite the protest of the other male. “It can’t be that bad. I saw another tray on your counter. Why aren’t you eating your breakfast? The chef woke up very early make you that, you know. And-”

“-me eating it will certainly make him feel appreciated. So much so that it will alleviate his discomfort and make his oh, so grand struggles worth it,” the brat finished sarcastically. “Please, whether or not I consume his cooking, he still is paid over-excessively. And that is all he cares about.”

Shizuo opened his mouth to retort, but noticed that his bratty master was now concealing himself in some sort of blanket cocoon.

“What are you doing?” Shizuo could not help but inquire.

“Concealing myself from the sun. I did inform you that it is hazardous to my health. Now get out. You needn’t trouble yourself anymore. I’ll see to it that you are removed from your position as soon as possible. In fact, if I were you, I would begin packing forthwith.”

The voice was muffled from the blanket, but Shizuo heard the words with crystal clarity. But if he was going to fire him, that would mean- “You can’t do that.”

“Oh? Can’t I? You were not only seventeen minutes late, but you assaulted me.”

“What? I never-”

“I remember it clearly, you opened the curtain before attacking me on my bed. You ripped open my shirt, threatening to harm me if I made any noise…”

“W-what the hell?” Shizuo took a step back, although there was already a great distance between them. This fucking brat would lie to get him fired? Not only that, but he would most likely get imprisoned for harming an elite member of high society. Being an orphan without any wealth already made others treat him as if he were scum. He would undoubtedly receive an unfair sentence. With such difficulties, he would never be able to provide for Kasuka—

“You can deny it all you like, you servant, but you know who they’ll believe. And so again, I entreat you to- mpff!” Shizuo had climbed onto the bed, hitting the other with a pillow before removing the blanket. The sight was rather unexpected.

Master Orihara, junior was nothing more than a teenager, albeit freakishly pale as if he had not been outside in years, thinner than what could be considered healthy, and unkempt in that his hair was a mess. His eyes were widened as if he had not expected Shizuo to respond in such a manner. They quickly narrowed, however, nearly sending a shiver down Shizuo’s spine.

“Might as well substantiate your lies, don’t you think?” Shizuo questioned, compelling the brat to emit some kind of noise of disbelief, but he said nothing, clearly at a lack of words for the current circumstance. Shizuo sighed, running a hand through his hair before laying out his terms. “Listen, I have dealt with enough shitty things this week. All I want you to do is eat and get ready for your tutoring or whatever. I’m not going to lie. I need this job. I won’t pry or bother you if you don’t mess with me, got it?” Usually, when Shizuo used that sort of tone, must people gulped and nodded, but Orihara did not even flinch. To see someone without fear of him was a bit surprising, but that occurred when someone was either idiotic or arrogant and he was quite certain that Orihara was no idiot.

The brat seemed to mull over his words for a moment before nodding confidently with a smirk. “Alright. I will let you continue working here, but you must do everything that I say without question.”

Shizuo rolled his eyes, but acquiesced all the same. “Fine. My name’s Shizuo. What’s yours?”

“Izaya Orihara, though you really should have known that. Now will you close the damned curtain? I told you multiple times that it is-” Izaya could not finish his sentence as he collapsed into a coughing fit. Shizuo quickly removed himself from the bed, anxiously looking around for something to help. Upon seeing the glass of water from the tray, he rushed to retrieve it, offering it to the other. Izaya clinged onto him almost desperately, but could not seem to take ahold of the water. Carefully, Shizuo placed the glass to the other’s lips and assisted him in swallowing the beverage. With the tears that had formed at the corners of Izaya’s eyes, Shizuo could ascertain that it was painful and most certainly not a performance. Shizuo stepped back after Izaya’s coughing had dissipated, wanting to give him some space, but he had bumped into something.

A wheelchair.

Shizuo had a feeling that there was a great deal he did not know about Izaya Orihara, only that he may be an invidious, two-faced individual, but he was also very unwell. This new occupation of his was not going to be as simple as he had originally imagined.


End file.
